M. Bison vs Frieza
M. Bison vs Frieza is Peep4Life's two hundred and ninth DBX! Description Season 14 Episode 14! Street Fighter vs Dragon Ball! Telepathic villains with evil intentions for their world are about to collide. Will man or alien triumph? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight "Finally." Bison proclaimed, stood near a monitor he had constructed. "This specimen will truly serve as an excellent tool for my plans." He began to power up the machine, which had locked on to Frieza's location while he was in the middle of a skirmish with Goku. The battle was fiercely close, but Frieza took the upper hand when he delivered a knee across the Saiyan's nose. But before he could go for a fatal blow, Bison's teleport summoned Frieza to his base. "What the hell is this place?" Frieza scoffed, looking around quickly. That was when Bison walked towards the glass on the opposite side of Frieza's location. "You are in the custody of the mighty Bison. I have a proposition for you..." But Frieza was in no mood for negotiations. He scattered ki around the holding cell, shattering some of the glass and roof. Immediately, robotic arms latched on to Frieza, trying to place what appeared to be a mind controlling device. "Get the hell away from me!" Frieza snarled, slicing his way through with a Destructo Disc. He then stood before Bison, who cracked his knuckles. "You'll not make me your bitch, fool." Frieza said, hissing. Bison laughed. "That is where you are gravely mistaken. Behold: The Might of Bison!" Here we go! ''' Immediately, Bison lunged with a kick at Frieza, but the galactic conqueror teleported past the attack and snatched Bison's arm with his tail. He then slammed him to the ground, before delivering several kicks of his own to the back. Frieza then added to his assault by slamming a machine into Bison's back with his psychic powers. "So much for might." Frieza sneered, charging up a Death Beam. Bison got back up, immediately kicking a machine back at Frieza. "You've won nothing yet." Bison added, leaping up and aiming for a Head Stomp. Frieza fired his Death Beam, shattering the projectile but missing Bison by a few inches. The Shadaloo founder delivered his physical assault, and then followed by lifting Frieza by the throat and kneeing him in the gut. Frieza wrapped his tail around Bison's throat, forcing him to release, but Frieza maintained his grip. Bison struggled for clear air, but he managed to blast through with a Psycho Crusher. Frieza slammed hard into a wall, and Bison immediately looked to follow him. As he neared though, Frieza was sprung back into life and firing ki energy directly on Bison's position. The Street Fighter took the assault head on, not really able to counter the swarm effectively. Frieza smirked as he sensed his advantage, but he didn't want to rest on his laurels just yet. He lifted a slab of wall from its structure and hurled it towards Bison. Bison knew he could counter that, so delivered an aerial kick through the material. Frieza quickly zipped to a side, and put his foot into his would be captor's chin. Frieza then teleported behind him, elbowing him in the back of the neck, and then gripping him by the neck with his tail. But it turned out Frieza was not the only one who could use teleports; Bison teleported out of the grip, and then delivered a Psycho Crusher. Frieza was taken back, hitting his back on the wall and then being battered by a telekinetic blast from the Street Fighter. "Kneel before my psycho power!" Bison demanded, looming over Frieza. Silently, the alien charged a Death Beam, blasting Bison directly in the chest. The resulting explosion destroyed the room, and dealt massive damage to the Street Fighter. Frieza was now the one to loom. "Getting a little ahead of yourself there. I will never serve another!" It was then, Frieza began to charge a Death Ball which Bison looked to counter before it could launch. He delivered a huge stomp on Frieza's head, preventing the attack and he then followed by laying into Frieza with his Psycho Field. "Yield!" Bison demanded, as he punted Frieza back and into the door. "Psycho Cannon!" Bison cried, as his energy based attack rushed towards Frieza. The tyrant stuck his hand out, but Bison noticed something very, very different. Frieza had transformed into his golden form, and he tossed the energy attack right back at Bison. Bison teleported beyond the attack and he lunged with a Double Knee attack. Frieza smirked, seizing his foe in a telekinetic grip. He then unleashed a devastating ki blast through Bison's stomach. Golden Frieza then revealed his next intended attack: The Destructo Disc! But this time, it was Bison who caught Frieza's attack with telepathy. Now it was Final M. Bison stood before Golden Frieza. "Psycho Crusher!" Bison cried, clashing with Golden Frieza in a clash of physical assaults. Neither psychic villain gave an inch. But it was clear to Bison that Golden Frieza was about to win this exchange. He teleported behind Frieza, and the alien tried to latch on to him with his tail. Golden Frieza launched his Eye Laser, which scorched Bison's shoulder. To counter, the human grabbed several lumps of debris and dropped them on Frieza. Anticipating Frieza's reemergence, he fired several Psycho Cannons at the pile. Golden Frieza, on cue, exploded out of the rubble and pressed on with his own offence. Bison managed a fierce kick, dizzying Golden Frieza momentarily. Bison then looked to kill Golden Frieza there and then. "Psycho Crusher!" the attack spiralled towards Frieza, but the alien countered by tossing a Destructo Disc at him. The disc sliced through Bison's arms, dropping him in a bloodied state. Golden Frieza chuckled as he went overhead. Bison looked up at the horror he had unleashed. Golden Frieza pointed downwards. The Grand Death Beam, complete with multiple beams, flattened Bison, absolutely obliterating him. The secret hideout exploded from the assault, as Golden Frieza stood alone. The downfall of the base had also given expansion to Frieza's vision; now there was a new world to conquer! He immediately set out on his way, leaving the burned remnants of Bison's corpse to rot. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Frieza!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Psychic themed DBXs Category:Murderers Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBZ vs Street Fighter Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed DBXs Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Leaders themed DBXs Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX